


calling you

by Kistory



Category: youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kistory/pseuds/Kistory
Summary: ·叶x葛葉(knkz)·两人已交往已同居的黏黏糊糊热恋小情侣前提·原本想开车结果却变成清水，所以能够看到前后半段画风突变的漂移·旧文补档
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Kudos: 16





	calling you

“……痒。”  
葛葉轻声嘟哝了一声。  
带着些许鼻音的气音被他从鼻腔内哼出，吐出字眼的时候像是抱怨，也像是另类的撒娇，银发的吸血鬼整个人埋在铺着柔软被褥的大床上，随着身后男人的抚摸而哼哼几声。  
“抱歉，会很痒吗？”叶的声音从后方传来，身着一身宽松居家服的男人另辟蹊径，没有从葛葉的衣服下摆入手，反而伸手拉开了位于后背靠腰的拉链，将带着些许凉意的手送了进去。  
透着丝丝凉意的手指触碰到平日一直被很好隐藏在衣物之下的白皙肌肤，葛葉便下意识的颤抖了一下，猩红色的眼眸眨动着，随后有些不安分地扭动了一下腰部。  
衣服后面的拉链是为了方便放出自己的翅膀，但葛葉也没有想到叶居然会想出这样的主意。现在叶因为时常握着鼠标而难免生出薄茧的手指指腹，以一种不轻不重、却像是调情般的爱抚的力度抚摸着葛葉腰部敏感的肌肤，被磨蹭的感觉几乎让葛葉快要遏制不住放出翅膀的冲动，身体抖得更加厉害起来。  
叶看着葛葉在自己身下扭来扭去的样子忍不住低笑一声，他附身压在乱动的吸血鬼身上，偏头去咬那尖尖的耳朵，用牙齿轻磨着耳廓，右手整只手走钻进了敞开的拉链口里，一寸一寸细细抚摸着掌下的肌肤，猜测着蝠翼展开的样子。  
葛葉是魔界的吸血鬼，要说也勉强能挤入冷血动物的范围内，但压着他的叶的体温，却籍由交叠着的身躯，透过衣服布料传递了过来，温暖的温度惹得葛葉下意识一颤，身体却也不自觉地放松了下来。  
叶看着只觉得有趣，他一直觉得葛葉在各个方面都很可爱，这个年龄起码三位数打底的吸血鬼，在生活的方方面面上却表现得像是一个长不大的孩子，让人不经怀疑到底是猪过去当保姆完美养成了个两耳不闻窗外事的neet，还是葛葉的本性归根结底就是如此。  
“喂喂喂、你在发什么呆啊。”察觉到自己从头到尾只是别人压着里里外外摸了半天的葛葉忍不住出声叫了一声，他觉得自己像是一只被重度猫奴逮住了的猫，被抱着从全身撸了遍毛，还被揪着敏感的尾部细细爱抚了好几个来回。  
“让你久等了吗？”叶老老实实地为自己的行为道了歉，他一直都很喜欢葛葉，所以光是两人像这样叠在一起耳鬓厮磨就能够感到愉悦。将葛葉的身体一点点捂热的感觉也在鼓舞着他，叶又轻轻的笑了一声，些许温热的气息借着两人现在的距离被呼在了吸血鬼的耳边。  
“噫—、干嘛干嘛干嘛，说话归说话，别这样啊。”葛葉被那阵热风激得一个哆嗦，对于确认了恋爱关系的两人而言这种态度反而显得奇怪，但葛葉就是控制不住自己的反应，他只觉得自己胸腔内本该彻底平静的心脏此刻跳得飞快，一下下震得他头晕目眩，连带着脸颊也沾染上了热意。  
“葛葉不喜欢我这么做吗？”叶一脸无辜，配合上他那副乖乖的脸显得更加人畜无害，他偏着头更近地凑了过去，细软的卷发发丝蹭着吸血鬼微红的侧脸，惹得对方一下又缩起身体大呼小叫起来。  
啊——好可爱。叶忍不住在心里这样感叹着，他从背后控制住乱动的葛葉，恶作剧般地把自己的体重全部压在对方身上，体能算不上强的家里蹲吸血鬼被压得用手拍打着床面，夸张地配合喊着要死了要死了要被叶谋杀了之类的话语。  
一人一吸血鬼最后在床上扑腾着滚来滚去，手脚纠缠在一起，把原本铺得整整齐齐的被褥给弄得一塌糊涂。葛葉趁着机会偷偷拿了叶的loto当成武器糊了对方一脸，被软乎乎的猫抱枕拍了个正着的叶则不客气地飞身扑去，将被突袭吓得怪叫起来的葛葉重重压倒在了自己身下。  
方才激烈的运动让葛葉大口喘息着，胸膛上下起伏着，衣服也因为打闹而变乱了，下摆往上翻去，露出一小截腰。而叶则用手撑在葛葉脸侧，从上至下的看着见反抗失败乖乖投降的吸血鬼。  
“葛葉。”叶蓝色的眼眸注视着葛葉，蓝与红就这样相对上，而后迅速以红的落败而告终，葛葉有些别扭地挪开了视线，面对叶突然严肃起来的呼喊含糊地嗯了一声充作回应。  
叶忍不住低低的笑出声来，他低下头，迎着葛葉不自然转开脑袋的时机将嘴唇贴上吸血鬼发红的耳根，用曾经被对方说像是棉花糖一样的嗓音轻声低语着。  
“——爱してる、葛葉。”  
葛葉先是呆呆地眨了一下眼睛，随后才有些慌乱地反应过来，他一边欸、欸地发出像是发条坏了的人偶一般断断续续不成语句的声音，一边面红耳赤地看着已经忍俊不禁失声笑了出来的叶。  
“哈——今天也见到了非常可爱的画面了呢，我已经满足了。”叶一边哧哧地偷笑着，一边无视了葛葉羞恼地喊着“喂喂解释一下啊！”的话语，耍赖般将脑袋埋进葛葉的颈窝里，四肢像是八爪鱼一般缠在吸血鬼的身上，推也推不动。  
“叶你这混蛋…不会又是在耍……唔。”葛葉的话语还没有说完，就被突然抬起头来的叶亲了个正着，半眯着眼的叶坏心眼地用一个亲吻堵去了葛葉剩下的话语，而后再用一个足够缠绵热切的深吻让对方只能顾上微微喘气。  
“喜欢。”叶在葛葉唇面上又轻又快地亲了一下，然后加重了咬字把字词挑出来念了一遍，像是猫咪一样的嘴唇唇角上翘着，看起来既无辜又狡猾。  
在葛葉开口之前，叶再度故技重施，狡猾的人类就这样压在被耍得团团转大脑当机的吸血鬼身上，拖长了尾音懒洋洋地开了口：“啊—、我已经很累了，现在休息吧。”  
葛葉只觉得自己的心脏跳得像是快从嗓子眼里蹦出来一样，脸颊、还有被叶碰到的地方也全都烫得吓人，他看着肆意妄为的赖在自己胸口趴着不动了的叶，在恋情中早已一败涂地了的吸血鬼有些无奈地叹了口气，抬手将掌心贴上了人类的发顶。  
“……我也是。”  
  
End.


End file.
